Sweet as Honey
by keihra93
Summary: Trying to escape from an abusive marriage, Rayla tries her best to find where she belongs in the world. She finds comfort in the friends that she's made along the way, even among the Stormcloaks, but she also finds herself drawn to a certain Companion who makes her feel more than she ever thought she could. *SPOILERS* This story crosses over with To Catch a Thief.
1. Chapter 1

Rayla Blackthorn was a young Nord born into a noble family that had lost its luster. She had long black hair that she kept braided down her back, deep blue eyes, the typical fair skin of the Nords, a button nose with dozens of freckles dotting the length of her cheeks. She wore simple clothes, mostly because that's just what she was comfortable in and could afford for herself, and she had a small wolf's fang pendant that rested against her chest and was a small reminder of her brother. She often read when she wasn't working to keep her home clean, taking extra care around her father whenever she slept off the alcohol from the night before.

Her father, Gislak, was a greedy drunk who gambled away any and all money they had to spare- driving them into near poverty time and time again. He had invested thousands in the last war, but when the White-Gold Concordat was signed he lost everything the Blackthorn clan could claim to their name. As a result, Gislak and her mother, Finith, constantly fought and Finith became an adulterous witch- constantly absent from home and her kind demeanor replace by a much colder standoffish one. Her older brother, Jondric, had been the one to protect her until he had gone off to war, but he had yet to return home and no news of him- not even if he was still alive or not- had come for many months.

Things weren't as bad as they could have been and Rayla took solace in that, but then when she was nearing her eighteenth birthday, her father made plans to marry her off to some strange man in hopes of rebuilding their wealth and she had no say in the matter. Rayla had always done what she could to please her parents, especially her father since he was the only one present at home, but she had a bad feeling about the man she was to be wed to.

His name was Velanus Falenshield, the Imperial partener of Ainethach- the Reachman who owned the silver mines in Karthwasten. He was a tall, burly sort of man and put on a show for everyone else to see, giving the impression that he was a kind man who wanted what was best for his staff, but Rayla could sense something about him that gave her shivers down her spine. The day that she was wed to the man, she had tried to beg her father not to go through with this arrangement, but it was to no avail as Gislak told her to be a good little girl and do as she was told if she didn't want to bring dishonour to the family's name. When she looked to her mother, Finith was too busy blatantly flirting with one of the miners to notice her distraught daughter's pleading looks. Feeling defeated, Rayla swallowed her tears and put on a brave face.

That night, Rayla found out why she was terrified just being near Velanus. She had set her things down in her new home and when she didn't answer Velanus quickly enough, he hit her. He had been drinking nearly as much as her father did normally, but he was already an abusive man on top of that. Rayla had no idea what she did wrong and when she looked up at her new husband as he loomed over her, she could do nothing more than wipe the blood from her split lip and beg for his forgiveness. Seemingly satisfied, Velanus demanded that she strip down naked and watched as she obeyed- smirking as the last of her clothing slid to the floor and Rayla hid her body in shame. Rayla didn't want to consummate their marriage, but she knew that she had no choice when he threw her to the bed and forced himself on her.

From that night on for the next six years, Rayla truly thought her life was over and she was doomed to be a punching bag and plaything for this abusive and sadistic man. She did as she was told more out of survival than obedience, but even a sweet girl like her could only take so much. She prayed every day and every night to the Nine Divines, hoping that one of them would answer her and deliver her from the abuse and suffering she endured at her husband's hands. Then one night, she had had enough and waited until Velanus had passed out for the night to leave- hoping that the supplies she had gathered together would be enough to get her to the next city. Making certain that no one was around to see her leave, she quietly made her way out of Karthwasten and took the road northeast- crossing the river and into the wilds.

She constantly kept her guard up, glancing behind her to make sure that no one was following her, but even so her nerves were wreaking havoc and she bumped into someone. Immediately backing away, frantically looking for something- anything- to defend herself with, Rayla grabbed a large branch and held it in front of herself. The man she had bumped into looked at her with a furrowed brow and put his hands up in the air.

_"I mean you no harm, lass." he said, approaching her very slowly. "Are you alright? Is there some way I can help you?"_

_Rayla's heart was pounding and she tried to stand her ground. "S-Stay back..!"_

_The man's eyes widened as the light of Secunda and Masser shined through the branches of the trees, revealing the bruises and busted lip on her face. "You're running from the person responsible for those injuries?"_

_Rayla started, but she nodded. A rustle sounded behind her and she spun around in a panic, the branch now held with both hands._

_"It's alright, lass. I can take you somewhere safe."_

_Rayla glanced back at the man, flinching when he came up beside her and gently placed a hand on hers- lowering the branch._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He looked at her, reaching up to brush aside her hair as it fell out of her braid- wincing when he saw how bad the bruise on her cheek was. "Let's start with names. I'm Ralof."_

_"Rayla."_

_Ralof offered her as reassuring of a smile as he could. "Well, Rayla, why don't you come with me? I know somewhere safe where we can treat your wounds."_

_Rayla was hesitant, but his demeanor reminded her of Jondric and she sensed that she could trust him. She accepted his hand and let him lead her off a bit further northeast to the cliffside along the Karth River bank._

_When they reached the embankment, Rayla could see other men and even women dressed in the same armor as Ralof. She felt all eyes on her as Ralof led her into the camp and set her down inside one of the tents._

_"Don't worry, Rayla, you're safe here. I promise."_

_Rayla accepted the warm drink one of the other soldiers brought to her and sat quietly, staring down at the golden liquid as Ralof treated her wounds._

_"Who did this to you?" Ralof asked, unsure if she would even answer._

_"M-My husband..."_

_Ralof and a few others that had overheard her looked at her with pity and worry, wondering if there was deeper damage than what they could see._

_"Your husband beat you?" one of the women asked, bringing over a blanket for her._

_Rayla fought back her tears as she nodded, but when the woman had wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and pulled her in closer- telling her it was OK to cry- she let them flow freely._

_Here were a bunch of strangers, showing her a kindness she had never known from anyone other than her brother and giving her shelter and safety from the abuse she endured. She knew then that someone, whoever it was, had heard her prayers and answered them. Finally, after six long years, she felt safe and unafraid._

* * *

Ralof had sat by Rayla as she slept that night, feeling as protective of her as he was of his own sister. Here was a strange young woman who had run into him in the woods as she ran from an abusive husband. How she had endured it for as long as she had was beyond him, but it showed a strength in her that he hadn't seen in a long time.

When morning came, Ralof spoke with his commanding officer then took Rayla and one of their horses to the nearest city- passing through Dragonbridge and onward to Solitude's stables. He arranged for the carriage to take her to Riverwood and told her to ask for his sister, Gerdur.

_"Gerdur will take care of you, I promise." Ralof said, trying to reassure Rayla when he saw her worry and fear return briefly. "Tell her you're a friend of mine."_

_"You won't come with me?"_

_"I am needed here." Ralof handed her a steel dagger. "Take this just in case you need it. The roads are fairly safe from here and they will take you far away from your husband."_

_Rayla knew he was right, having found out that Ralof and the others at the camp were all Stormcloaks, just like her brother. "Thank you, Ralof..."_

_"Safe travels, lass. I'm sure we'll meet again."_

_Rayla managed a smile and the carriage began to pull away, but then she remembered something. "Ralof!"_

_"What is it, lass?"_

_"Could you find my brother? His name is Jondric Blackthorn! He joined up with the Stormcloaks some months ago!"_

_"I'll see what I can find out, I promise!"_

_Rayla was satisfied with that and waved from her seat in the carriage, clutching the dagger to her chest. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before lifting her gaze to the sky. "Thank you, Divines, for answering my prayers..." she said softly to herself._

When Rayla had reached Riverwood, she asked around for Gerdur and was directed to the mill. She cautiously approached the blonde woman, seeing the family resemblance between her and Ralof, then sheepishly asked if she was indeed Gerdur. When Gerdur confirmed her suspicious, she did note that Rayla looked as though she had taken a beating and asked what she could do for her. Rayla passed along Ralof's message, then followed Gerdur into her home when she offered her a meal after the long journey. She sat quietly until Gerdur asked her what happened, then she did her best to explain her situation. Gerdur's husband, Hod, had come in for lunch as well and quickly grew angry at Velanus for laying a hand on Rayla- making a comment about how a real man would protect his wife, not beat her into submission. After they had all of the information they needed, Gerdur and Hod offered Rayla a bed in their home as long as she needed it for. They even offered to give her work at their mill or ask around town. Rayla was grateful and accepted their offer, hoping that this would help her find a new start so that she could leave her old life behind her.

But something told her that this would not be an easy journey and eventually she would have to confront her husband herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few months later...**

"Rayla, would you mind going to Whiterun with this delivery?"

Rayla looked up as Alvor approached her with a small bundle. "Sure, I'd be happy to help."

"Delivery is for Elrindir. You can find him at the Drunken Huntsman."

"Understood."

"Thanks, this will be a huge help."

"Of course." Rayla replied with a smile. She situated the bundle into her pack and bid him a good day as she began the trek out of the village and out onto the road to Whiterun.

As she walked along the stony path, she thought over the last few months. Since coming to Riverwood, she had done everything she could to repay Gerdur and Hod for their hospitality and generosity. She helped around the mill, took odd jobs here and there from the other villagers, and she found that she was much happier that she had ever been. She spent her time getting to know the other villagers, finding that she felt very much at home in Riverwood surrounded by such kind and welcoming people. She had never been to Whiterun, though, so she was hoping the people there would be willing to point her to where she needed to go. She had seen it from the road, however, as she neared the end of her journey to Riverwood- getting an idea of how big the city would be.

'I hope I don't get lost.'

After a few hours or so, the stone walls of Whiterun rose above her and she made her way into the city, looking for someone that could point her to the Drunken Huntsman. Thankfully, one of the guards was more than happy to help her and directed her just a few yards or so away to a building sitting up on a small hill across the way from the smithy.

"Thank you so much." Rayla said, offering the guard a smile before hurrying up the hill as rain started dribbling down from the darkening skies. Pushing open the door, she stepped into the Drunken Huntsman and looked around for anyone.

"Welcome to the Drunken Huntsman, how can I help you?"

"I have a delivery for Elrindir from Alvor in Riverwood?"

"Ah, yes! That'll be for me."

Rayla took the bundle from her pack and passed it over to the Dunmer, collecting the payment for the delivery. "Forgive me, sir, but this is too much."

"The payment is double as I was actually hoping that you could make another delivery, this time to Jorrvaskr?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Rayla smiled, taking the package from Elrindir. "Who is the recipient?"

"A fellow Dunmer by the name Athis. Since you're new to Whiterun, just go back down the hill and turn left at the smithy. Take the path to the market, then take the stairs to the left of the well and it's the building that looks like an overturned ship with figure heads."

"That'll be a huge help, thanks."

"No, no, thank you..."

"Oh, forgive me. You may call me Rayla."

"Thank you again, Rayla. And do be careful? It sounds like a nasty storm is brewing."

"I will, thank you."

Rayla left the Drunken Huntsman and followed Elrindir's directions, hurrying as the rain began to pick up and the wind began whipping through the city. She found her way passed the famed Gildergreen tree at the heart of the city and spotted the ancient mead hall that had played home to many generations of Companions. She scaled the steps carefully, pushing her way through the door and into the warmth inside.

Rayla could feel everyone staring at her as she scanned the room for a Dunmer, but she didn't see one anywhere.

"You look lost."

Rayla looked up at the fiery red haired woman approaching her. "I'm looking for Athis. I have a delivery for him."

"Ah, Athis will be downstairs in the living quarters."

Rayla watched as the woman called over someone- a man named Farkas. He was a Nord like her, black hair and silvery eyes. Something about him made her nervous, but not in the way that she felt around Velanus. She listened as the woman told Farkas to take her down to the living quarters and find Athis, then meekly thanked her as she was shooed off after Farkas.

'He doesn't seem to like me...' she thought, following silently behind this Farkas.

"Athis, delivery."

Rayla peeked out from behind Farkas, feeling dwarfed next to him, and saw the Dunmer she was looking for

Farkas regarded her for a moment as she interacted with Athis- a bit thrown off by her politeness, her manners, and her overall demeanour. She seemed timid but also as though she was willing to interact with people even if it made her nervous. She was small for a Nord woman, standing a bit shorter than Aela- the fiery red haired woman who had told him to take this stranger to Athis. She had black hair and deep blue eyes, a button nose with dozens of freckles dotting her cheek. She had a certain energy about her, something that gave her an air of nobility- similar to what he felt around the jarl. She also smelled rather good to him- a blend of mint and juniper from the soap she used.

As Rayla finished with her business and thanked Athis, she turned to thank Farkas for his help- only to find him gone. "Oh..."

"Don't worry about Farkas, he's always like that."

Rayla sighed and headed back the way she had been led. When she made it back up to the main room of the mead hall, she found her way to the woman who had helped her earlier and thanked her as well.

"You're not going out into that storm, are you?"

Rayla looked out the nearest window, jumping a bit at the lightning that flashed suddenly. "I need to get back, or at least find a room at the inn."

"Nonsense, you should just stay right here."

Rayla looked at her, surprised. "I wouldn't wish to impose."

The woman laughed and hung her arm around her shoulders. "I like you, girl. What's your name?"

"R-Rayla."

"I'm Aela. Come, sit with us and relax!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rayla sat with the Companions for hours, quiet and unsure of what to make of their boisterous hearty nature as they drank their fill of mead and stuffed their bellies. It was so different from what she was used to and it made her a bit uneasy. She quietly slipped away and stepped outside for a moment of fresh air, standing beneath the covered patio at the back of the mead hall. She leaned against the wall, her hand to her chest and her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself.

Having also gone outside for a bit of peace and quiet, Farkas sat in one of the chairs to listen to the rain. When he heard the door opened and the laughter escape outside for a moment, he looked over to see Rayla and he could hear her heart racing, thanks to his beast blood.

'She's like a mouse.' he noted to himself and watched her move from the door to one of the patio posts where she stopped to calm herself.

Rayla felt her nerves calming and sighed, turning from the mead hall to stand at the edge of the patio and look out at the rain. She leaned against one of the posts and reached her hand out to feel the rain for a moment, a gentle smile crossing her lips as the raindrops splashed coolly against her skin.

"Needed a break?"

Rayla jumped and spun around at the sound of a sudden voice behind her, but her foot slipped in a small puddle and she started falling back- only to have someone grab her hand and pull her back. She landed against cool steel armour and looked up into silvery eyes.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Are you alright?"

Rayla nodded, her heart pounding once more as the arm keeping her steady pulled her a bit closer. "T-Thank you, Farkas..." She searched his face for a moment, unsure of what to do or say, but then- as lightning danced in the sky behind her and the light reflected off of his silvery eyes- flashes of Velanus looming over her crossed her mind and she tore her gaze away. She pushed back from the Companion and instinctively tried to make herself smaller. "S-Sorry..."

Farkas was confused, having seen something close to admiration in her eyes for just a moment before it was replaced with fear- and not the kind of fear he would see in the eyes of people or animals that happened upon him whilst in his beast form. "Is something wrong?" He could also hear her heart rate increasing once again, her breathing uneven as she fought against what appeared to be a panic attack- even if it were only for a moment.

Rayla felt so ashamed. Farkas was nothing like Velanus, but six years of abuse left such an impression on her. "N-No... please forgive me... I just... I'm so sorry..." Out of habit, she felt like she had to keep apologizing and beg for his forgiveness. But she was surprised when Farkas reached up and brushed her hair out of her face, his thumb lingering over her lips as he shushed her.

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry." he said, feeling how soft and plump her lips were beneath his calloused thumb. "I'm not going to hurt you, though, that much I can promise."

Thunder boomed and lighting cracked overhead, causing Rayla to jump and move closer to Farkas as she turned to look out over the stone wall. She loved the rain, but she wasn't too fond of the thunder- it reminded her too much of her father's voice when he yelled at her in his usual drunken stupor.

Farkas chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Scared of a bit of thunder, little mouse?"

Rayla ignored him and tried to hide her flustered cheeks, turning away from him as she stepped back. As the thunder started to die down a bit, Rayla looked up at the dark skies. "This storm... it's not going to let up any time soon..."

"You're welcome to stay in Jorrvaskr as long as you need."

Rayla didn't want to impose and Farkas could sense that as she hesitated to answer.

"You're not imposing, so don't worry about it. Come on, let's see if we can find you a bed."

Rayla followed him inside, sensing she wouldn't be given much of a choice on the matter, but when they entered the warmth of the mead hall once more and started making their way back to the living quarters, Rayla sensed something amiss in the atmosphere and scanned the room.

Farkas could sense something was wrong and looked down at Rayla as she ducked out of sight- using his body as a shield. She was white as a sheet. He took a look around, keeping Rayla behind him, and spotted a strange man standing at the front entrance. He was an Imperial by the look and smell of him, someone who worked with or around miners. He could feel Rayla's unease getting stronger and stronger by the second and knew that he was the source of it. He ushered her downstairs, keeping an eye on the strange man. However, that was not enough to save them and the man spotted them as they ducked down behind the banister of the stairwell leading to the living quarters.

"Please..." Rayla begged in a very hushed voice. "Please don't let him find me..."

Farkas didn't ask any questions and simply hurried her through the door and down to his room. "Stay here, I'll take care of it." He left her standing in a secluded corner of his room, then stepped out into the hallway just as the Imperial man came into the living quarters.

"Excuse me, was there a woman with you just now? Long black hair? Blue eyes?"

Farkas looked him over, a sense of danger emanating from him. He could take him; he was stronger and faster just by looking at him. But there was something else about him that threw him off while also answering a few other questions: he had something tucked into his pocket that smelled of mint and juniper- something that smelled just like Rayla.

"Nope, sorry, can't say that there was. Perhaps you mistook one of the women among our ranks as the person you're looking for."

The Imperial looked him up and down, sizing him up just as Farkas had did of him, but he had the smart sense to back off. "Perhaps you're right. My apologies."

"It's no trouble. However, these are the living quarters for Companions and unless you're looking to join, you best clear out."

By this time, some of the other Companions had heard the commotion and were coming out of their rooms to see what was going on. The Imperial was clearly nervous around so many men and women alike that could beat his ass and ground it into the dirt, so he simply apologized once more and hurried off. Farkas motioned for one of the newer Companions to follow after him and see to it that he leaves the mead hall entirely, then turned to go back to his room.

"He's gone, you can come out now."

Rayla peeked out from her hiding place as Farkas closed and locked his door. "A-Are you sure..?"

"I sent Torvar to make sure that he doesn't come back."

Rayla sighed heavily, releasing the tension that had been building up. "T-Thank you..."

Farkas set his greatsword off to the side and began stripping out of his armour. "Want to tell me what the hell just happened?"

Rayla began pacing and wringing her hands. "That man... he's... my husband..."

"Your husband?"

"A few months ago, I... I ran away... I couldn't stand it anymore..."

"Couldn't stand what?" Farkas asked, coming to stand in front of her and stopping her from continuing to pace.

Rayla looked up at him. "He... he's been abusing me... didn't matter what I did... what I said... he just..."

Farkas pulled her into his arms as the tears broke free, unsure of what else to do. He really sucked at this sort of thing, but Rayla was terrified and needed someone, and well, there he was. He held her as she cried for a few moments, then looked down at her as she pushed away from him and reached up to wipe her tears dry and smooth her hair back.

"How long?"

"S-Six years..."

Farkas was beginning to put two and two together and felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. "Why didn't you leave him sooner?"

Rayla sniffled and looked down. "M-My father... he married me off to Velanus to rebuild the f-family fortune..."

Farkas walked her over to the bed and sat her down. "Alright, tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Farkas remained on guard as Rayla slept in his bed, thinking over all of the information that she had given him.

She was the daughter of a noble family that had lost all of its wealth when her father lost everything in poor investments he had made during the last war. She had seen her older brother go off to war, but that also meant she had lost her only protector. It was after that that her mother became cold and distant and avoided the family's home like the plague while her father squandered every last coin that was earned and spent it all on alcohol. Then, when she neared her eighteenth birthday, her father made plans to marry her off to a wealthy man named Velanus- the same man who had come to Jorrvaskr looking for Rayla.

Rayla had tried to reason with her father, but she was instead berated and belittled into agreeing to the marriage. Then, on their wedding night, Velanus showed Rayla his true colors and beat and humiliated her before forcing himself on her- despite her pleas. This continued for six years and Rayla only stayed as long as she could bear it- having only bore it for so long because of her strong sense of duty to her family.

'It's good that someone like Ralof found her.' Farkas thought to himself. 'Who knows what Velanus would do to her if he ever does find her.'

Farkas looked over at Rayla, finding that he was beginning to greatly admire her for her strength- something he had not been expecting given her timid nature. But he understood now why she was so timid and almost pitied her for enduring simply out of survival.

Rayla seemed to stir in her sleep for a moment, but quickly settled back down when Farkas pulled the blanket over her shoulders. That brought a smile to his face, much to his surprise, and he grabbed his chair to move it closer to the bed.

'So she's going back to Riverwood once the storm clears up...'

For some reason, the thought of her leaving bothered him and he felt a strong sense of protectiveness over her. Maybe it was just her past crashing over her or perhaps it was something else. Regardless, he knew what he needed to do next and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep while he could.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Rayla woke to find herself in Farkas' bed still, but Farkas was nowhere to be found. She slowly got out of bed and gathered her things together, figuring that he had to go out on a job or something. Looking around, she found her way to the Harbinger's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Harbinger?"

The current Harbinger of the Companions, Kodlak, looked up from his book and offered her a warm smile. "Ah, good morning to you lass. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping that I could hire one of the Companions as a bodyguard? Or at least as an escort to Riverwood?"

"Of course, in fact I have the perfect one in mind." Kodlak replied, then gestured behind her.

Rayla turned to see that Farkas had come up behind her. "Farkas?"

"After what happened last night, I wanted to make sure that you got back safely." He explained. "So I asked the old man."

"Thank you..."

Farkas gestured for her to follow him and turned down the hall, stopping only when he noticed that she wasn't next to him yet and saw her bow to Kodlak before hurrying to catch up to him. He led the way up into the main hall, then stopped by the door to the training yard and draped a cloak around Rayla's shoulders.

"Here. Keep the hood up just in case."

Rayla knew that there was a chance Velanus would stick around Whiterun, even if he didn't come back to Jorrvaskr, and made no argument as Farkas pulled the hood over her head and led her out through the back doors.

Farkas took her along the outer paths, keeping her out of sight behind the buildings as they made their way to the stables. Once they had reached the Warmaiden, he made sure her hood was up and grasped her hand before pulling her to the main gate and down the pathway to the stables.

"Bjorlam."

"Ah, Farkas, good morning. Need a ride?"

Farkas nodded. "To Riverwood."

"Climb in back and we'll be off."

Farkas helped Rayla into the back of the carriage, then clambered up after her- taking a seat across from her. It was a quiet ride, for the most part, but Rayla was relieved nonetheless to have Farkas with her. She could have gotten any Companion and it would have been fine, but Farkas had taken the time to make the same request she had- which meant a lot and spoke highly of the kind of man he was.

When Riverwood came into view, Rayla looked to Farkas but couldn't find the words she needed. And as if he knew what she was trying to say, Farkas simply nodded and offered her a small smile. When the carriage came to a stop, Farkas hopped out of the carriage then offered Rayla a hand down. Rayla accepted, blushing a bit as his hand closed gently around hers- just as it had when he pulled her along to the stables. She thanked him, paid Bjorlam, then they walked towards the mill together.

"Thank you, Farkas..." Rayla managed after a few more moments of excruciatingly awkward silence.

"Any time."

He walked her to the mill, making sure that she met up with Gerdur.

"You brought her home."

Farkas turned to see Gerdur's husband, Hod, approaching from the saw platform.

"We were worried she'd try to come back in that storm. She's as sweet as honey, that girl, but sometimes she can be a bit foolish. Her heart is always in the right place, though." Hod smiled seeing Rayla happily chatting with his wife. "Thank you for bringing her back safe."

"She's an interesting one." Farkas noted, watching Rayla for a moment.

"She definitely is." Hod chuckled, but his smile faded and his brow furrowed. "Did she run into any trouble while she made her delivery? It's odd that she would come back with someone heavily armed as you are."

"It seems that her past is catching up with her. She asked that the Companions send her home with an escort."

"I see..." Hod sighed. "I wonder if she'll need to disappear again..." He looked over at Farkas, sensing he was just as worried about Rayla's safety. "Were you hired on as her bodyguard or just an escort?"

"Not sure, she didn't specify which she would be needing more."

"I see." Hod looked back at Rayla and Gerdur. "Perhaps, then, you should stay on as her bodyguard. If Velanus has found her, she's going to need all the help she can get staying safe."

Farkas watched as Rayla and Gerdur waved them over, knowing that he was right- especially after what happened the other night. He followed Hod to where Rayla and Gerdur stood, stopping when Rayla stepped away for a moment.

"Thank you, Farkas, for getting me home safely." She said. "I just need to get your payment, so if you just give me a moment I-"

"That's not necessary, Rayla."

"What?"

Farkas looked down at her, seeing her confusion. "As far as I can tell, my job here isn't finished. You can pay me after."

Rayla shook her head. "Farkas, I can't drag you into this anymore than I already have."

"You hired a bodyguard, little mouse. I'm sticking around until I'm certain that you're safe."

Rayla eyed him for a moment, blushing when Gerdur made a comment about how he was a keeper. She sighed in defeat. "Alright..." Meeting his silvery gaze once more, Rayla continued, "Farkas, please stay on as my bodyguard."

"For as long as you need me, I am your sword and your shield."


	5. Chapter 5

Things were more or less quiet for the next few weeks. Rayla took on as many jobs as she could, trying to stay busy and keep her mind off of Velanus, but after seeing Velanus in Whiterun she was terrified he would find her once again. She did find some peace of mind, however, with Farkas as her bodyguard. And as their contract came up on its fourth week, Rayla was greeted with a familiar face and she couldn't be more pleased to see who it was.

"Gerdur, it's Ralof!"

Gerdur looked up from where she and Rayla were working, smiling as she saw Ralof coming around the bend and across the river. "Ralof, good to see you, brother!"

"Gerdur!"

Rayla watched Ralof embraced his sister, then offered him a warm smile and accepted his embrace when he turned to her.

"Rayla, good to see you smiling, lass." Ralof held her for a moment, relieved to see her doing well. When he stepped back, he looked her up and down. "You look like well!"

"I've been much better since Gerdur took me in."

"You were right to send her to us, brother. Rayla has been a huge help around the mill and the village."

Ralof noticed a burly man sitting nearby, eyeing him curiously. "And you have a new friend, I see."

Rayla nodded. "This is Farkas. He's a Companion."

Ralof greeted Farkas. "It's an honor to meet you, Companion. Rayla is lucky to have a friend in you."

Farkas could smell blood on him, though not recent, as well as steel and knew immediately that he was a soldier. "Rayla's mentioned you."

"Good things, I hope?"

"I told him how I owe you and your sister for saving me." Rayla said, giving Farkas a look of annoyance at his comment. She made to say something else, but her gaze was drawn towards the bridge near the northeast gate of the village and her heart skipped a beat.

Farkas and Ralof saw her go white as a sheet and Farkas caught a familiar scent on the wind.

"What's wrong, lass?" Ralof asked, looking concerned.

Crossing the bridge was Velanus with a large group of men accompanying him and they were heading into the village.

"Farkas, take Rayla and go." Gerdur said, seeing the group of men nearing the northeast gate. "Get to the house, gather whatever supplies you need, then get her out of here."

"Gerdur..."

Gerdur shook her head and offered Rayla a smile. "Go, Rayla. Get out of here while you have the chance. We'll take care of things here."

"I can't just-"

"She's right."

Rayla looked to Farkas and saw something similar in his body language to what she had when they first met, only this was different. She knew better than to argue and turned to Ralof as he spoke next.

"Send word when you're safe, lass." Ralof said, understanding the situation. He squeezed her hand, then gave Farkas a curt nod before watching the Companion take the young woman he had met months ago away from the mill as quickly as he could.

"Well, Gerdur, how will you handle this one?"

* * *

Inside Gerdur and Hod's house, Farkas packed their provisions while Rayla gathered her things. When she was ready, Farkas took her by the hand and snuck her out of the house and through the gate behind it, taking one of the more secluded roads leading south out of the village. He had taken the time to scout the area immediately around the village of Riverwood just in case something like this happened and he was glad that he had.

Rayla looked back down at the village as it started to disappear behind the boulders lining the path and her heart sank, hoping that she hadn't doomed everyone just by coming into their lives. But Gerdur was the de facto leader of Riverwood and Ralof was a Stormcloak and Rayla knew that they- along with everyone else in the village- could handle the situation. She sent a silent prayer to the Divines, asking that they protect Riverwood and its people from Velanus and his thugs, then turned her attention back to Farkas- who still had a grip on her hand.

Farkas took the path through the mountains until it met up with the forked road that led into Falkreath Hold. He chose the path that would take them directly to the capital city of the hold and they pressed on as hard as they could manage before Rayla needed a break. He stood guard while she caught her breath, his beast blood a blessing for sure in this situation as his senses were heightened and he could detect the slightest change.

"I'm so sorry..."

Farkas looked back at Rayla, seeing that she was wiping away her tears. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Rayla felt so ashamed that she had to rely on Farkas to protect her, she was worried sick about the people of Riverwood, she felt guilty for getting innocent people involved in her troubles, and she was terrified that Velanus would somehow catch up and find them. She felt so lost and unsure of what to do or where to go next, and she feared that Velanus would follow her no matter where she went.

Farkas could see her fear and guilt even in the darkness of night and for some reason, he didn't pity her as he would have weeks ago but instead sympathized and was worried for her sake. He turned to her, kneeling down in front of the fallen log she was sitting upon, and took her hands in his.

"Listen to me carefully, little mouse. You have nothing to feel ashamed of, fearful of, worried about, or sorry for. You are just trying to find a new start, away from an abusive marriage. You hired me to do a job and I intend to see it through, no matter what obstacles we have to face."

Rayla met his silvery gaze with wide eyes, surprised that he was genuinely trying to make her feel better. He had always come off as standoffish, more concerned about the job than anything else, like he didn't even want to be there.

"But I'm just a burden to you... to everyone..."

"You're not a burden, Rayla, and even if you were, it's one that I'm happy to bear for as long as it takes."

Rayla felt her cheeks begin to burn at that last bit, wondering why he would say something like that.

"We need to get back on the road. Are you ready?"

Rayla nodded and let Farkas help her to her feet. She didn't say another word the rest of the journey and just pondered on what he had said to her.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they had reached Falkreath, they were at least a day or two ahead of Velanus and his thugs. It was late into the night and quiet save for the crackling of the fire in the great room of the tavern and Rayla's gentle breathing as she slept for the first time since they had left Riverwood.

Farkas found he couldn't sleep, but that was nothing new to him. Instead, he kept watch over Rayla as she slept and found himself admiring her determination- even in her fear. He had asked her several times along the road if she needed another break, but each other Rayla would only shake her head and continue forward.

'It's no wonder she's exhausted...'

Farkas hadn't really taken the time to get to know Rayla since they met- he had been more focused on his job as her bodyguard than anything else- but as he sat there watching her sleep, he had begun to notice subtle things about her like how shiny her hair was or how many freckles were larger than the others. He began taking in every detail, from her petite figure and fair skin to her raven black hair. She looked so calm, so innocent- much different than her usual timid and somewhat paranoid demeanor.

'I wonder if this is how she used to be...' Farkas thought, wondering what she was like before she had been married off to Velanus. He got the sense- just from watching her the last few weeks after returning to Riverwood- that she was a kind, generous, helpful, loyal, happy, carefree woman and it pissed him off that Velanus had done so much damage that it drove that side of her into hiding. 'Why does that piss me off, though? She's just my employer... isn't she?'

At that point, Farkas was beginning to wonder if there was something more about Rayla that made him feel so protective over her. Or if, perhaps, if it were just his beast blood acting up. It was nearing autumn, after all, and this time of year he did always find himself feeling rather... titillated and ready for a good romping beneath the sheets.

'Would we even be a good match?'

Rayla shifted in her sleep- roused by something- and sat up as she rubbed her eyes, sleepily. "Mmm... Farkas..? What's wrong..?"

Farkas couldn't help noticing her dress slipping off one shoulder and her hair falling out of its braid.

"Farkas?" Rayla called to him again, leaning forward a bit as she looked at him concerned.

"You're awake."

Rayla nodded, tiredly, and eyed him for a moment. "Why are you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Rayla sighed. "Did you even try?"

Farkas watched her swing her legs out of bed and saunter over to him, reaching down to grasp his hand and pull him up from his chair. "What are you doing?"

Rayla just shushed him and started pulling off his armor and tunic, setting everything on top of the dresser in their room before going back to the bedside and instructing him to lay on his belly.

Doing as she asked, Farkas situated himself and settled in on his front as Rayla climbed into the bed and straddle his hips. He made to question her motives, but then thought better of it as she started massaging his back and working out the knots.

Rayla was still pretty sleepy, but Farkas looked as though he hadn't sleep in weeks and this was the best thing she could come up with. As she tried to work out the kinks, she couldn't help but smile each time Farkas groaned in relief.

"Where... did you... mmm... learn... to... do... that?"

Rayla smiled and continued to massage his back. "I learned this from a healer I had met a long time ago. I used to do this for my brother before he joined up with the Stormcloaks. It was the only thing half the time that would get him to relax after a hard day's worth of training."

"You're brother?"

"Jondric. He's a few years older than me." Rayla's smile faded a bit and she paused. "I haven't seen him since he went off to fight during the Great War. I don't even know if he's alive..."

Farkas looked back at her, seeing the sadness in her face. He knew he would be feeling the same way if he were in her shoes; he and Vilkas were twins, and even if they didn't always see eye to eye, they had been through so much together that he'd be lost without him.

Rayla sighed and tried to put on a brave face for Farkas when he looked back at her over his shoulder. "Well, anyway, how does that feel? Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Rayla nodded and got off his back, heading over to her bed. "I hope that helps you get some sleep. Good night, Farkas."

Farkas watched as she slid back under the covers and turned towards the wall, her back facing him. He caught the sound of a faint sniffle and wondered if she were crying. 'Night, little mouse.'

* * *

When morning came, Farkas woke from a more restful slumber than he had ever had since the beast blood came into being. He was up before Rayla and went about gathering their things, letting her get as much rest as she could before they had to keep pressing on. After about an hour, he gently roused her from her sleep and had to admit that she was just as adorable as she was the night before in her stupor.

"Morning."

"Mmm?" Rayla rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up into silvery eyes. "Farkas? Is it time to go?"

"Almost. I ordered us something to eat before we leave. I'll wait outside the door so you can get ready."

Rayla nodded, going about her somewhat usual morning routine. She brushed out her hair, smoothed out her dress, pulled on her shoes, and grabbed her cloak before stepping out into the great room and taking a seat with Farkas as Valga brought over their breakfast.

They ate quietly- trying to be quick but not so much so that they made themselves sick- and before the sun had fully peeked over the horizon, they were out the door and out onto the road.

"Where are we going?" Rayla asked.

"Wherever keeps you the safest."


	7. Chapter 7

Over the course of the next two weeks, Farkas and Rayla weaved their way across the province as they tried to stay as far ahead of Velanus and his thugs as possible. Eventually, they found themselves near Shor's Stone in the Rift Hold, but they weren't safe for long.

As they made their way south from Shor's Stone, Farkas sniffed the air, then drew his blade and pushed Rayla behind him.

"Farkas, what's wrong?" Rayla asked, but then she saw three men coming towards them. "Oh no..."

"You're a hard one to find, Lady Blackthorn." one of the men said. "Your husband has been so worried since you vanished. He'll be so pleased to know that you're safe."

Rayla hid behind Farkas, pressing her forehead to his back. "Divines, protect us... please don't let them take me..."

Farkas could feel his beast blood beginning to boil and a low growl rumbled from deep within him. "I suggest you walk away and leave her alone."

"You see, I can't do that."

As Farkas and the leader of the little group exchanged words, Rayla heard a rustle behind her and turned to look for the source- only to be grabbed by a fourth man and pulled quickly away from Farkas.

"No! Let me go!"

Farkas had heard the rustle, too, but the man who grabbed Rayla moved quicker than he could react and he turned to find him pinning her arms behind her back. "Let her go and walk away, now. You will not have another chance."

The men just laughed and the leader's demeanor changed as he ordered the other two to kill Farkas.

"No!" Rayla cried out as she tried free herself. The man's grip on her was too strong, however, and she couldn't do anything as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to watch Farkas.

"You're going to watch your friend die like a dog, then we're taking you home to your loving husband."

Farkas was no stranger to battle, nor was he a stranger to fighting against unfair odds. For him, it was exhilarating and gave him an adrenaline high, but this time he had to be careful because Rayla's safety was on the line.

"Farkas, behind you!"

"Shut it, bitch!"

Farkas turned to fend off a sneak attack, Rayla's warning coming just in time, but when he saw the man holding her strike her down for calling out, his beast blood boiled. He made to go to her aid, but the momentary distraction was enough for his opponents to wound him- one blade clipping his side, another catching against his gauntlet and slicing through his forearm as it bounced off of the steel. He grimaced in pain, but stood his ground nonetheless until an arrow struck his shoulder and another struck his thigh.

"Farkas, no!"

Farkas fell to one knee, fighting against the pain and feeling his beast blood begin to boil. He grasped the hilt of his greatsword and looked up at Rayla, seeing a bloodied lip and her hair falling out of its braid as tears streamed down her cheek. He saw no other way out of their situation, no other way to protect her in that moment.

Rayla's eyes widened as Farkas' silvery eyes seemed to glow for a moment before his entire form shifted from that of a man into that of a wolf. She watched as Farkas turned against their enemies, ripping them to shreds despite his own wounds before turning and lunging over her at the man who had hurt her. She was completely dumbfounded at what had just happened, and when Farkas came to stand in front of her and reverted back to his normal form, she found that she was at a loss for words.

"We have to move, Rayla." He said, reaching out his hand. "Can you stand?"

Rayla took his hand and nodded, letting him help her to her feet. She looked around at the carnage, then followed Farkas silently as they hurried to put distance between them and the thugs.

They trudged through the wilds of the Rift, passing near the Autumnshade Clearing and coming to the Treva River- which fed into Lake Honrich. As they reached the river bank, however, Farkas' wounds were beginning to take their toll and he sank to a knee.

"Farkas!"

"I'm alright..."

"No, you're not..." Rayal knelt beside him and felt his forehead. "You're running a fever..! We need to find shelter..."

Farkas shook her hand off, forcing himself to his feet only to lose his balance and teeter on his feet until Rayla steadied him and pulled an arm over her shoulders.

"We need to cross the river, I can see some houses just on the other side."

Farkas let Rayla lead him across the Treva River, then pull him up the small hill towards the houses.

As she milk her cow and gathered the eggs from her chicken, she caught a strange scent on the air- something that smelled like wet dog but mixed with something else. She turned towards the river and saw a couple of people coming up the hill- drenched as though they had to swim across the river and fight against the current.

"Rayla?"

Rayla looked up at a woman who set down a basket and run down the hill to meet them. "Lillan?" The woman was her old childhood friend, Lillan Wolf-Eyes, who she had not seen in years.

Lillan saw she was struggling with Farkas so she slung his other arm over her shoulders. "Let's get your friend inside and patch him up."

"Lillan!"

Rayla looked up as a man came rushing over as he called out to her friend.

"Help me get him inside, we need to check his wounds." Lillan told him as he joined them.

The man took over for Rayla, telling her to hold open the door. He helped Lillan carry Farkas over to one of the beds, then helped get his armor off so they could treat his wounds.

"Rayla, what happened?"

Rayla was on the verge of tears, looking helplessly at Farkas. "We were attacked... Farkas, he... it's all my fault...!"

Lillan hurried to her side and held her as she broke into tears. "Hush, it's alright..."

* * *

Farkas had faded into a deep slumber thanks to a tea that Lillan made for him and Rayla sat next to his bed, her hand grasping his as she tried to keep more tears at bay. Farkas' wounds weren't grave and the man who treated him, Brynjolf, was certain he'd be alright once he'd had a chance to rest.

"I'm so sorry, Farkas..." Rayla said as she stroked his hand with her thumbs. "It's all my fault..."

Rayla blamed herself for everything: being too weak to protect herself and those around her, for getting innocent people involved in her problems, for letting her father order her around when she was of age and could make her own decisions as an adult, for letting Velanus abuse her for so long and for not leaving him sooner. She didn't know what she could do to make it right, to make being a burden to Farkas up to him. He had come to mean a great deal to her in such a short time, but she felt horrible for having to hire him as a bodyguard because she was weak and powerless. She wanted nothing more than to protect him for once, to find her courage and stand up to her troubles, but she didn't know where to start or even if she could.

She leaned over the edge of the bed and started weeping as quietly as she could into her arms.

'Divines, please... guide me...'


	8. Chapter 8

Farkas slept for hours, one of the most restful slumbers he'd had since joining the Circle, and he woke to find Rayla asleep- still leaning over onto the bed from where she sat.

'She's been crying again...' he noted, seeing the streaks running down her cheeks. 'Where are we?' he wondered, slowly sitting up and grimacing at the still painful twinge of his wounds. His beast blood had healed the worst of them, but he still needed time to let the rest heal.

He looked around and saw that he and Rayla were in some sort of bunkhouse. He could smell something cooking nearby and felt his stomach grumble as the delicious aroma reached the bunkhouse. He heard a door creak open and saw a woman come into the room carrying a tray laden with food.

"You're awake, good."

Farkas watched her as she brought the tray over to the end table next to his bed, seeing two bowls of stew, some bread and cheese, and two mugs of a liquid that smelled like blackberries.

"You had us all worried for awhile, there." the woman said, offering him a relieved smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think. Hungry, though."

"Good thing I brought dinner over then."

Farkas watched as she draped a blanket over Rayla's shoulders, smoothing her hair back before she stepped back. "Thank you."

The woman smiled. "It's no trouble. I'm Lillan, by the way, an old friend of Rayla's."

"Farkas."

"Well, Farkas, eat when you're ready and give her a little bit longer before you wake her, alright?"

Farkas nodded, watching as Lillan excused herself and told him to find her across the way at the main house if they needed anything. He waited for the door to close and her scent to fade a bit with distance before he looked back to Rayla and watched her for a few moments.

He thought back on what happened when they were attacked and found that he was confused as to why he felt so protective of her. If it were any other job, any other person, he would have never revealed his wolf form and yet, he did so for Rayla without a second thought.

'Why..?'

Rayla stirred when he reached over to stroke her hair and nearly tackled him out of bed when she saw that he was awake, hugging him with great relief.

"You're alright..!"

Farkas was surprised, wincing at the impact. He had barely caught her and steadied them when she sprang from her chair and practically into his lap, but he returned her hug- hesitantly as it may have been.

Rayla just held him for a few moments, then sat back and looked up at him as tears brimmed her eyes. "I'm so relieved..."

Farkas could definitely see the relief in her eyes, but then a sadness and guilt took their places instead as she looked down at her hands and apologized. "You aren't afraid of me?"

Rayla met his gaze with surprise. "Why would I be?"

"You don't think I'm a monster?"

Rayla shook her head. "You protected me, whatever form you were in. It was unexpected, but I'm not afraid of you." She looked down as she reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "The only monster I see is when I look at Velanus..."

"Rayla..."

Rayla looked up and offered him a smile, as fake as it may be, then changed the subject. "Lillan made dinner I see."

"She brought it in just a little while ago."

Rayla busied herself with placing the tray on the bed between them and took her seat once more. "Well, let's eat then."

Farkas knew she was blaming herself again and trying to hide it away from him, but he wasn't about to push her on the subject before he ate something.

* * *

After they had finished their meal, Rayla set the tray on the table in the common room before taking a seat next to Farkas and nursing the blackberry tea that Lillan had made.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but then as they emptied the mugs and Rayla stood to deposit them onto the table with the rest of their dishes, Farkas asked why she was blaming herself.

Rayla paused a moment at his question, her chest tightening. "I don't know what you mean..."

Farkas felt a low growl growing in his belly and he stood, walking over to her and ignoring the tenderness of his wounds.

Rayla turned at the sound of his footsteps, but when she found him coming towards her, she gasped when he pulled her into his arms and held her. "F-Farkas?"

"You have to stop blaming yourself, little mouse..." he started, breathing in the smell of mint and juniper he had grown so fond of. "Not one single thing that has happened in the last six years has been your fault. Not one thing since I've met you has made you a burden to me. Your friends help you because they care about you and want to see you happy. I volunteered to escort you and protect you after Velanus showed up at Jorrvaskr; you wouldn't have had to ask me twice to do so."

Rayla's eyes were wide as she stared at his chest, taken aback by the urgency and sincerity in his voice and words. She didn't know what to say to him or how to even feel about it all, but she found that her heart was aching in a strange new way and it confused her.

"You're not as weak as you think you are, Rayla. There's a strength in you that I've never seen before and it's part of why you've survived everything for this long. It's why you keep fighting." Farkas stepped back and looked down at her. "Promise me that you'll start believing in yourself, alright?"

Rayla could only nod and stand there as Farkas leaned forward to kiss her head before returning to his bed. 'Farkas...'


	9. Chapter 9

Rayla went across the way to Lillan's home and knocked on the door before stepping inside. "Lillan?"

Lillan popped her head out from her workshop and hurried over with a worried look on her face. "Rayla, is everything alright? How's Farkas?"

Rayla looked down at her hands. "He's better..." She fiddled with the fabric of her dress for a few moments, then looked hesitantly up at her old friend. "Can... can we talk..?"

"Of course, silly. Come, sit down and I'll make us some tea."

Rayla sat at the kitchen table and thought over what happened with Farkas not too long ago as she waited. 'Why would he... why would even care that much..?'

"Now, while the water's heating up, tell me what's on your mind."

Rayla sighed, unsure of where to start. "I guess I should start by thanking you..."

Lillan offered her a smile and reached across the table to pat her hand. "We're friends, Rayla, even after all these years. I'm always happy to help whenever I can, you should know that."

"I know... that's part of why I strive to do the same..."

"That's not what's bothering you, though."

Rayla shook her head. "I..." Her face fell and she felt her shoulders starting to shake as she fought back her tears.

Lillan scooted her chair closer and hugged her. "Shh... it's alright, take your time."

"I just... I feel... too weak.. *sniffle* to protect not just myself... but those around me..." Rayla said through her sobbing. "I... feel guilty... for getting innocent people involved in my problems... *hiccup* for letting Father order me around... instead of fighting back... for letting Velanus abuse me... *sniffle* for so long and for... not leaving him sooner..."

Lillan let her cry it out, unable to imagine how much she had been holding back for everyone else's sake. She continued to listen as Rayla explained that she didn't know what she could do to make it right, to make being a burden to Farkas up to him- that he had come to mean a great deal to her in such a short time- and how she felt horrible for having to hire him as a bodyguard because she was weak and powerless. She was surprised to hear Rayla sound so adamant about wanting nothing more than to protect him for once, to find her courage and stand up to her troubles, but she didn't know where to start or even if she could.

Soon after, Rayla went quiet for a few moments and sat back to collect herself. She couldn't remember a time where she had cried as much as she had in the last year.

"I'm guessing Farkas must have figured out you were blaming yourself." Lillan said, handing Rayla a handkerchief.

Rayla took it gratefully and nodded. *sniff* "'You have to stop blaming yourself, little mouse...' he told me, 'Not one single thing that has happened in the last six years has been your fault. Not one thing since I've met you has made you a burden to me.'" Rayla dabbed her eyes and sniffled again. "He said that my friends help me because they care about me and want to see me happy, that he volunteered to escort me and protect me after Velanus showed up at Jorrvaskr and that I wouldn't have had to ask him twice to do so. He said I was not as weak as I think I am, that there's a strength in me that he'd never seen before and it's part of why I've survived everything for this long. It's why I keep fighting."

Lillan stood to take the kettle from the fire and finish making their tea. "He's right, you know. For as long as I have known you, I don't think I've ever seen you give up. And even after years without seeing each other, you haven't changed that much. Sure you have to deal with the after effects of all that you've endured, but you're still the same Rayla I grew up with deep down."

Rayla accepted the cup of tea Lillan presented her with, holding it gingerly in her hands as they rested on the table. "What do I do...?"

"You do what you've always done: get right back up when you're knocked down and face it again." Lillan said, sipping her tea. "Have you ever thought about learning how to fight?"

Rayla looked at her, surprised. "N-No, not really... Why..?"

"You said you feel weak and powerless, right? Learning how to fight can help you overcome that. You feel like a burden to Farkas? Learning how to fight can help you overcome that, too. Living in the world we do, life is too short to go around worrying about the little things. And what it sounds like to me is that you have had enough of Velanus' games and you want to be able to stand on your own and face him head on." Lillan eyed her over her cup. "Am I wrong?"

Rayla thought on her words for a few moments, then met her gaze. "No, you're not wrong..." Then her mind turned to Farkas. "What about Farkas...?"

"What about him?" Lillan asked with a brow raised. "I guess the better question would be: what does he mean to you exactly?" she added, seeing her confusion.

"He means more to me than I ever thought he would. He always comes off as gruff and surly, but deep down he's a very caring person who just wants to do the right thing. He may not be the smartest like his brother, but he makes up for it with his skills in battle." Rayla started, dropping her gaze to the tea as it glimmered with the faint reflection of the firelight. "He volunteered to see me safely home before I even asked to hire someone. He protected me, kept me safe, all before even knowing my story. And he's kept doing it, no matter the cost, but I've always wondered if it were only because that was his job. At least, until earlier."

"Oh?"

Rayla's cheeks flushed under Lillan's inquiring gaze. "He kissed me... on the head..."

"I see." Lillan chuckled at her embarrassment and leaned back in her chair. "Is it more the fact that despite his outward impressions, he provided you with such a tender display of affection?"

"Maybe..."

"What do you feel when you're around him?"

"Safe and at ease."

"Has this feeling grown stronger between you the more time you spend together?"

"For me, it has, yes... I don't know about for him..."

"Are you willing to take a chance with him?"

"How do you mean?"

"Could you ever see yourself building a life with him?"

Rayla's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks flushed even deeper. "I-I don't know about that..."

Lillan chuckled. "Uh, huh. I'm inclined to believe otherwise." She set her cup down and reached forward, placing her hand over Rayla's. "Look, life is short enough as it is in Skyrim. When you find a good partner, you make that bond with or without love and if love blossoms from it, then you let it bloom into a wonderful and beautiful thing."

Rayla sighed. 'Could I ever have that kind of life with Farkas..?' She looked at Lillan. "What would I do about Velanus, though? He's been searching for me relentlessly to bring me back home. I can't just leave him... can I?"

"Did you leave your ring behind?"

Rayla nodded.

"Did you leave anything personal of your behind?"

Rayla shook her head.

"Then, yes, you can just leave him. He's been abusing you for years and you, as a grown adult, have the power to leave him. If he can't get that through his thick skull, well then, I know a few people who might be able to persuade him to leave you alone." Lillan looked up as the sound of footsteps came from the back door as it closed. "Ah, speaking of."

"What are you roping me into this time, Lillan?" Brynjolf asked, eyeing her suspiciously as he joined them. "Rayla, you seem to be in slightly better sorts. I trust all is well?"

"As well as it can be, I suppose."

"And what of your friend?"

"He's resting, but he'll make a full recovery in a day or so."

"Good." Brynjolf looked back to Lillan. "Now, would you care to tell me what you lovelies were just talking about?"

Lillan looked at him coyly. "Rayla and I were just discussing that she should start learning how to fight so that if her ass of a husband ever comes around again she can kick him to the curb and make him take a hint that it's over."

"Ah, I see." Brynjolf sat next to Lillan and looked at Rayla. "Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt to at least learn to defend yourself. I know a few people who could help with that, I could ask around if you'd like?"

"Should she really get involved with your people, though, Bryn?" Lillan asked, looking at him with furrowed brow.

"What, are you saying we thieves aren't good enough now?"

Lillan stuck out her tongue as Brynjolf prodding her cheek teasingly. "That's not what I meant, Bryn, I'm just worried she would have to get involved with something she may not be ready for."

Rayla sat watching the two for a few moments as they teased and bickered, finding after a minute or so that she couldn't help but laugh softly at them.

"Well, now, that's a sound I haven't heard in a long time." Lillan said, smiling. "Glad we could amuse you."

Rayla smiled. "Thank you, Lillan, from the bottom of my heart." She looked outside and sighed. "I should get back to the bunkhouse..."

As Rayla stood, Brynjolf said, "I mean it, lass, if you need someone to show you the ropes, I know a few people who owe me favors that could show you a thing or two. No one will force you if you don't want to, but it couldn't hurt to know how to defend yourself."

"Thank you, Brynjolf. I think I just need a bit of time to think things over."

"Fair enough. Get some rest, lass."

Rayla thanked both of them, then left to return to the bunkhouse. When she got back inside, she checked on Farkas and found him fast asleep, even if it didn't seem like restful slumber. She took a seat next to his bed again and leaned forward, reaching up to smooth back his hair from his face.

'Thank you, Farkas... for everything...'


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Farkas woke from yet another restless slumber and felt a strange sense of danger. He looked around for Rayla, but she wasn't in the bunkhouse, so he sprang from his bed and went outside to search- only to find Rayla safe and sound, standing with Brynjolf as the thief showed her how to hold the dagger Ralof had given her properly, how to make a simple but effective strike to defend herself, but what surprised him more was how jealous he was feeling as he watched Brynjolf with her. For some reason, he felt possessive of Rayla the same way a wolf would be of his mate- which confused him quite a bit.

Ignoring that some of his wounds had reopened, Farkas dressed and hurried outside to tell Rayla it was time to move on. Despite her momentary protest, Farkas seemed to get the message across and Rayla simply nodded, gathering her things before saying her goodbyes. Farkas kept an eye on the road, an ear to the wilds, then once Rayla had finished her goodbyes, he thanked Lillan and Brynjolf for all their help. As they turned towards the roads heading west, towards Ivarstead, Farkas noticed something a bit different about Rayla's overall demeanor, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it and to be honest, he was more focused on putting distance between them and whatever was the source of this feeling.

Farkas and Rayla continued their way through the wilds, finding themselves leaving the autumn colored trees of the Rift hold behind and entering the mountains that separated the Falkreath and Rift holds at the southern border of the province. As they got deeper into the mountain pass, however, they happened up a frost troll in the snowdrifts and were ambushed as it leapt from a rocky ledge above them.

Farkas pushed Rayla out of the way, drawing his blade just barely in the knick of time. Rayla skidded in the snow, but she regained her bearings quickly and looked for anything she could throw at the troll. She hurled stone after stone at it, hoping to distract it long enough for Farkas to deal a decisive blow. But when the troll swung and flung Farkas into the side of the mountain, Rayla's heart felt like it was going to explode from the fear and worry bombarding her. Unsure of what else to do, she stood, drew her dagger, aimed for the troll's eyes, then let her dagger fly- hoping it would find its mark. And luckily for her, it did- striking the troll dead center between all three of its eyes.

The troll came sliding to a halt just before her feet and Rayla nearly collapsed from the adrenaline coursing through her body in levels she was not used to. She did her best to gather herself together, then shakily yanked her dagger free from the troll's skull and wiped the blood off the blood with the troll's fur. Stepping carefully around the troll, Rayla made her way to Farkas and helped him to his feet.

Searching everywhere she could, Rayla lugged an even furtherly wounded Farkas through the thickening snow until she spotted a shack. When they reached it, she noticed that it looked as though no one had lived there for a very long time and, being the only shelter available until the storm passed, dragged Farkas inside and set him onto the bed.

Farkas watched as Rayla hurried to close the windows of the shack and the door, then grabbed some of the linens strewn about- along with some nails and a hammer- to hang over the windows and doors in hopes of keeping more of the cold, ice ridden winds out of the shack. The thunk of the hammer against the nails could barely be heard over the wind wailing outside, but the now secured linens helped block out the majority of the wind- the cracks between the logs of the walls allowing little breezes to seep through. Once the linens were secured, Rayla set about getting a fire built to warm the interior- all the while, Farkas' eyes never leaving her.

Rayla hurried to start a fire and find some blankets to bring over to Farkas, but when she turned towards him and saw what lay beneath his armor, she forgot about everything else.

"You idiot..!" Rayla knelt down and pulled up his bloodied tunic, checking his wounds and finding that some of the ones from before had reopened while new ones from their encounter with the troll lay scattered about his skin. She removed the rest of his tunic, then yanked off his boots and his trousers, ignoring her blush as he sat there in nothing but his underclothes. "You, big, dumb idiot..." She found more wounds on his thigh where the troll had knicked him.

Farkas let her do what she needed to, not really caring about anything else now that they were safe again. But it was also because he didn't feel right and was fading quickly.

Rayla noticed him teetering and caught him just as he slumped forward. "You're burning up...!" She eased him back onto the bed and pulled the blankets and furs over him, then looked about the shelves of the shack- seeing that it must have belonged to an alchemist given the ingredients, potions, and tomes lining the shelves. She looked for something that would reduce his fever and stumbled across a tome containing a healing spell. She read through it, finding she understood more than she thought she would as a small surge of magikal energy coursed through her, then hurried over to Farkas. She helped him to drink the fever reducing potion, then set about working on his wounds- finding that somehow she was able to use the spell that she had just read.

It took hours before she was able to heal all of his wounds closed and by the time she was finished, she felt incredibly drained. She looked down at Farkas as he slept, having passed out some time ago, and she noticed that, despite the several layers of blankets and furs as well as a roaring fire, he was shivering feverishly. Unsure of what else to do- and ignoring her own embarrassment- Rayla stripped to her underclothes and slid under the covers with Farkas, laying on top of him to try and share her body heat with him.

"Please... hang in there, Farkas..."

* * *

Farkas woke some time late in the night to a warm weight blanketing him. He glanced down to find Rayla laying on top of him, fast asleep, wearing next to nothing.

'She's so warm...'

Farkas reached up, his hand gently smoothing back the hair from her face. As he watched her sleeping, he realized he had a pounding headache from the fever but otherwise felt fine. He also noticed the pile of bloodied bandages, but no new bandages on his body.

'Did she... heal me..?' Farkas looked over and saw the tome that Rayla had found a recognized it as one of the most simplest healing spells that you could find damn near anywhere. He had seen a number of them in Belethor's shop back in Whiterun.

Farkas gently slid Rayla onto the bed, trying to be careful not to wake her. He sat up and watched her a moment, seeing even in her sleep how drained she was.

'She must have overexerted herself healing me...'

He stood up to stretch, careful not to wake Rayla as he got out of bed, and found that while he was completely fine save for the headache, they were going to be needing a day or two, regardless, to wait out the storm. He checked the linens covers on the windows and door, then stoked the fire and added a few more logs.

He sat watching Rayla sleep for a while, trying to understand what was going through his head, but after some time he gave up and went back to bed- sliding in next to Rayla. As he settled back down, Rayla stirred for a moment and readjusted- unphased as Farkas turned on his side towards her and wrapped an arm around her as he slid the other beneath her head to support it. He found himself smiling as she seemed to welcome the return of warmth and nestled into his embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

Rayla stirred from her deep slumber, but she didn't have any idea of what time of day it was. She could hear the storm still raging outside.

'How long have I been asleep?' she wondered.

"Sleep well?"

Rayla looked sleepily over at towards the table near the firepit and saw Farkas stoking the fire. "You shouldn't be out of bed, yet..." She yawned and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes, the blanket slipping from her shoulders a bit.

Farkas chuckled. "I'm fine, thanks to you." He gestured towards her body. "That's a good look for you."

Rayla looked at him confused, then glanced down at her body- her face erupting with heat as it turned bright red. She quickly pulled the blankets back around her body, turning away to hide her embarrassment.

"Why are you hiding?" Farkas asked.

Rayla, from beneath the blanket, felt tears welling her in eyes. She didn't know how to answer his question.

She cared about him a great deal, and had even considered what an intimate relationship with him might be like, but Velanus had raped her and abused her sexually over the years. With that being her only experience with sex or anything sexual, Rayla felt utterly ashamed of herself and thought no other man could want her knowing that she wasn't "pure" anymore. In her family, it was always considered to be wrong to give yourself away to anyone before you got married, and she had been saving herself for the right person. But then she was married off to a cruel man who took that choice from her and constantly told her- as he forced himself on her and dominated her time and time again- that she was barely even worthy of a man's presence in her bed.

Farkas could sense she was on the verge of tears and sighed, having a good guess as to why she was hiding from him. He stood and went to sit next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry, Rayla..."

Rayla remained silent as she struggled not to cry.

"I know this must be tough for you, given everything that has happened to you." Farkas reached up to wipe away her tears. "I shouldn't poke fun like that."

Rayla sniffled and turned to stop Farkas when he made to return to his seat by the firepit. She didn't know why she did, or really what to expect would come next, but she wanted him to stay with her.

Farkas seemed to understand what she was trying to ask and simply nodded, moving to sit with his back against the wall as he pulled Rayla into his lap and wrapped the blankets around them.

They sat there, quietly watching the flames dance and flicker as tiny breezes of wintry wind slipped through the cracks in the wall. Eventually, Rayla had fallen back into a deep sleep- still exhausted from casting the healing spell hours before. Farkas gently lay her down onto the bed, adding more wood to the fire.

'Rest well, little mouse.'

* * *

Sometime later, Farkas had rejoined Rayla in bed and it wasn't long before he fell asleep. Rayla, however, woke from her slumber and got dressed again before going to the bookshelves to see if there were any other tomes that she could read and learn from. Unfortunately, there were no other tomes, but luckily, there were plenty of books on alchemy and potion making.

Rayla sat reading for a while, wanting to learn more about healing in every form that she could. She was tired of feeling useless and she wanted to be of more help to Farkas than she had been.

At one point, after nearly three hours of pouring through book after book, Rayla noticed the wind outside had died down and she stood to take a peek outside. As she looked through the linen window covering, Farkas stirred and saw her standing by the window. He slid out of bed and came to stand behind her, his hand coming to rest on her hip.

"The storm has died down." Rayla said, ignoring her blushing cheeks as his hand slid over her hip.

"So it has." Farkas scanned the landscape and sensed no danger nearby. "We should leave while we have the chance and try to make it to the next village."

"I'll pack our things."

Farkas let Rayla slide out from his grasp and kept watch while she gathered their things together. When she was ready, he took the lead and began trudging through the thick snow- all the while keeping her hand in his.

It took them a couple of hours to even make it back to the road, but by then the storm was resuming its rage and took up to battering the land once more. Needing to seek shelter as soon as possible, Farkas tried to smell the air through the stormy winds for any sign of which direction to go. Luckily, he caught the scent of a campfire not too far away and led Rayla towards the source.

Rayla clung to Farkas' hand as they traversed the frozen landscape, afraid that she would fall behind or lose him in the snow- especially when the storm picked up again. She was starting to lose her strength, however, and collapsed onto her knees.

"Rayla!" Farkas checked her forehead for a fever and scooped her into his arms, picking up the pace as much as he could to reach the campfire. "Hold on, little mouse..."

* * *

As the storm blew through their camp, the Stormcloaks stationed in Falkreath Hold went about their business as usual until a strange man carrying a young woman stumbled into their camp. He called to the nearest soldier, asking for their help and a safe place for his companion- stating that she had a fever and he worried it was getting worse.

The soldier jumped up and led the man to the healer's tent, instructing him to set her down on the open cot. As he busied himself with grabbing an extra blanket and some potions to bring down her fever, the man set about removing her wet and frozen cloak. When the soldier turned back to the man and saw the woman's face, he immediately knew who she was.

The man sat back, letting the soldier give his companion the potion, then thanked him when he took his leave. He sat by her side, making sure that she was tucked under the blankets, his brow furrowed with worry.

It wasn't long before a different soldier came into the tent and stared in disbelief at the woman.

"Is she alright?" he asked the man.

He nodded. "She has a fever, but she should be fine soon." He eyed the soldier for a moment, trying to process his scent as it was very similar to his companion's. "Who are you?"

The soldier looked from the woman to her companion. "My name is Jondric Blackthorn. I'm Rayla's older brother."

* * *

Farkas explained to Jondric everything he knew of Rayla's situation as they sat waiting for her to wake up and her fever to break. He could tell that Jondric was blaming himself for not being able to protect his sister from such hardships.

"She's been worried for months, you know," Farkas said, "about whether you were even still alive."

Jondric sighed. "I wanted to write her, but..."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was undercover, trying to infiltrate their ranks and gather intelligence." Jondric began explaining. "I couldn't risk the enemy finding out about her." He sighed. "I shouldn't have joined the Stormcloaks... I should have been there to protect her..."

"It wouldn't have matter, not if your father is as bad as he sounds." Farkas looked over at Rayla. "Besides, she would have insisted that you go anyway."

"I know... she's always been like that..." Jondric reached over and smoothed her hair from her face. "She's always tried to put everyone before herself, always tried to make everyone else happy..."

"I've noticed." Farkas chuckled at that and watched the siblings for a moment.

"Thank you, Farkas, for looking after her."

"I would have whether she hired me or not." Farkas replied. "She needed help and I wasn't about to let her go off on her own, not knowing how much danger she was in."

"How could Father marry her off to someone like that..? Even if it would restore the family's name, how could he possibly let her be with a man as cruel as Velanus..?"

Farkas made to reply, but Rayla stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. "You're awake."

Rayla looked at him wearily as she forced herself to sit up. "Where are we..?"

"You're at the Falkreath Stormcloak camp."

Rayla looked over, her eyes widening a bit when she saw who was seated next to her. "Brother..?"

Jondric nodded, offering her an apologetic smile. "It's been a long time, sister."

Rayla's eyes teared up and she reached forward, touching his cheeks to make sure he was really there. "Jondric... it's really you..." She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I've missed you so much..."

Jondric returned her embrace. "As have I."

Farkas stood, leaving the tent to give them some time to catch up. He wandered the camp, wondering if all of their camps were like this. It was a simple but functional camp, filled with the essentials to support roughly ten soldiers at the most- including those who were injured.

As he stopped at the front of the camp, Farkas looked to the skies and wondered if this was going to be the end of his journey with Rayal now that they had found her brother. He knew she'd be safe with him, with the Stormcloaks, but he found that even if that were the case, he didn't want this to be the end of their time together. He had grown accustomed to her company, to how calming her scent was, to how accepting she was of him. He had grown fond of her smile, her timid but kind and helpful nature, her willingness to help those that she can. He wanted to keep protecting her.

'In the end, all that matters is what is best for her.'

* * *

Rayla was bedridden for another day or two, but when she was ready to get up and about, she searched for Farkas throughout the camp.

"Jondric, have you seen Farkas?"

Jondric looked up as his little sister approached him at the grindstone. He sighed, standing and pulling a letter from his coat. "He asked me to give you this."

Rayla took the letter, her heart sinking as she read through it.

_"I'm going back to Whiterun. You'll be safer now that you have found your brother._

_It's been a pleasure travelling with you and I wish you luck, little mouse, on the rest of your journey._

_Divines guide you and protect you._

_Farkas"_

"He didn't even say goodbye...?"

"You alright, sister?"

Rayla looked up at her brother. "Why would he just leave without a word?"

Jondric reached up, wiping free the tears that slipped down her cheeks before he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Rayla..."

"What do I do now...? Velanus is still out there..."

"You're safe here, with me, with the Stormcloaks. I promise, that man will not touch you again."


	12. Chapter 12

Some months later, Rayla found herself pacing the halls of the Palace of the Kings, awaiting news of her brother and Ulfric Stormcloak. News had reached the ancient city of Ulfric's capture and the capture of those travelling with him, including Jondric. They were taken to be taken to Helgen to be executed, but a dragon attacked the village and the ensuing chaos gave them the chance to escape. But since then, no word had come of their whereabouts and many feared the worst.

The doors into the palace opened and Rayla turned to see Ulfric and the soldiers who had survived with him entering the great hall. She ran to greet them, dropping all formalities as she threw her arms around Ulfric.

"You're alright..!"

Ulfric had become a very dear friend to her in the months since he had given her sanctuary at her brother's request. He made sure that she had everything she needed, found her the best teachers to give her more formal training in weaponry, and he kept her safe and hidden from Velanus. And all he asked in return was that she take over the extra duties that Jorleif had taken on when the rebellion began, allowing the poor man to return his focus to his normal duties and catch a breather.

Ulfric had grown fond of Rayla as well, finding her company and insights valuable additions to his court. When Jondric informed him of her situation, he took her in without a second thought- having no tolerance for men like Velanus. When she ran to greet them, he was not surprised that she dropped formalities and hugged him. In fact, he was relieved to see her again and returned her embrace.

Rayla hugged him for a moment longer, then stepped back and looked up at him. "You're hurt..!" She reached up and lightly touched his forehead, healing the gash shut. "You had everyone so worried..."

"You should know by now, Rayla, that there's nothing to worry about." Ulfric chuckled. His smile faded, though, as he added, "Rayla, your brother..."

Rayla's chest tightened, fearing the worst when she heard his tone. "Please, no... tell he isn't..."

"He's alive, but you should know something." Ulfric said. "It's been discovered that Jondric is Dragonborn."

"He's Dragonborn..?"

"He has been summoned by the Grey Beards to High Hrothgar."

"I see..." Rayla felt relieved that her brother was alive, but she had the sense that she may never see him again. She tried to put on a brave face for the Jarl and his men, offering them a smile. "Well, in any case, you're all home and should get some rest." She bowed to Ulfric, then excused herself. But just as she was about to turn away, the doors of the palace opened behind Ulfric. "No..."

Ulfric saw the immediate panic in her eyes at the sound of the doors and knew immediately that their guest- their **_unwanted_** guest- had to be none other than Velanus Falenshield. He turned, putting himself between Rayla and her husband- preparing for the situation to escalate. And quickly.

Velanus strode into the great hall of the Palace of the Kings, a contingent of nearly a dozen hired thugs accompanying him. He spotted Rayla and feigned a smile of relief, opening his arms wide as he greeted his estranged wife. "Rayla, my love, I have found you at last! Come, let me have a look at you, my sweet wife!"

Rayla's heart was pounding and she gulped, stepping closer to Ulfric. "V-Velanus, what are y-you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back home, dear." Velanus eyed the men standing protectively around or in front of her. "You've been missing for over a year, my love, I feared the worst! You've had us all so very worried." He made to step closer to her, reaching out to take her hand, but Ulfric and the Stormcloaks barred his way. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are not welcome in my halls, Velanus Falenshield." Ulfric snarled, glaring at the man.

"Surely there must be some misunderstanding." Velanus was beginning to grow nervous. "Rayla, dear, explain to Jarl Ulfric the situation."

"Oh, I am well aware of the situation, you worthless piece of shit." Ulfric's eyes narrowed even further. "I will not tell you again, Imperial pig, so I suggest that you leave these halls."

Rayla was sensing that things were going to escalate dangerously and she didn't want to see anyone else get hurt because of her. She wasn't about to go with Velanus, but she knew she had to stand up to him once and for all. She reached forward to grasp Ulfric's hand and when he looked back at her, she shook her head.

"Rayla?"

"I-It's alright, Ulfric... I need to do this..."

Ulfric nodded, stepping back just a bit to let her come forward and face her demon.

"I'm n-not going with you, Velanus."

"Rayla, enough of this foolishness. It's time to go home." Velanus reached forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward.

Rayla yanked her hand free and drew her clenched fists to her chest, shaking her head. "No! I won't go!"

Velanus looked at her, shocked at her defiance. "What is the meaning of this?" He looked at Ulfric and his men. "Have you turned into a harlet just like your mother? Whoring your way into the jarl's court because your father squandered what little your worthless family had left to its name?"

Ulfric made to punch the man, but Rayla beat him to it- surprising everyone in the room, including herself.

Rayla was determined not to give into him, no matter what, and when he accused her of infidelity? Well, that was the last straw. She took one of her already clenched fists and sent it propelling forward, slamming it into his nose and breaking it.

"How dare you..!" Velanus stumbled back, trying desperately to blink the pain away.

"How dare I?" Rayla asked, her fear turning to anger for the first time in seven years. "You abused me, every day, since our wedding night. You berated me, forced yourself on me, beat me for any conceivable reason you could come up with to justify yourself. For six years I endured it because I thought I had no other choice, not when it fell to me to bring the Blackthorn family back to glory in the eyes of my father! When I couldn't take it any longer, I ran and went as far away as I could, only to have you send mercenaries and hired thugs to do your dirty work for you!"

"You ungrateful bitch..!"

"No, you don't get to speak, Velanus." Rayla said, ignoring the rage filled tears slipping down her cheeks. "I spent my whole life living for my family, doing everything that was ever expected of me because it made my parents happy. I was lonely and lost when my brother left home. I thought perhaps getting married might change all that, but no, _**you**_ made it all the worse. And I have had enough, Velanus, I will not endure it any longer."

"We are married before Mara, wretch." Velanus laughed, spitting blood onto the stony floor.

"And Mara as my witness, I spurn you. Now leave before you and your miscreants taste the steel of the Stormcloaks." Rayla began turning away, grabbing one of the soldier's swords as Velanus came at her with his own- shouting that if he couldn't have her, then no one could. She turned and drove the blade into Velanus' chest, stopping him in his tracks.

"B-Bitch..."

Rayla ignored the blood seeping from the wound, dripping onto her hands and down her arms- staining the sleeves of her dress. "You were warned, Velanus." She said, pushing him away from her as she withdrew her blade. She looked down at him as he gurgled and took his final breath, then raised her gaze to his hired goons- pointing her bloodied blade at them. "You will leave this city, immediately, or you shall meet the same fate."

The men who had accompanied Velanus balked at the venom in her warning and the look in her eyes- the fear she had once held completely gone.

Ulfric and the others were staggered at the outcome, not expecting Rayla to find her courage like that. They watched as the hired goons scrambled to heed her warning, then watched as Ulfric stepped towards Rayla and asked if she was alright.

Rayla barely acknowledged Ulfric when he took the sword from her and just nodded before turning away, asking for some time alone. As she made her way back to her room- closing the door behind her before going to the washbasin and cleaning the blood from her skin- Ulfric wondered if she'd be able to cope with her newfound freedom, having earned it for herself in a drastic manner.

The autumn colored leaves of the Rift brought a smile to Rayla's lips as Lillan's farm came into view. She had taken a few days to herself to process her newfound freedom, then decided to travel and take the time to reconnect with herself and those she cared about- starting with Lillan.


	13. Chapter 13

The usual cheering and laughter filled Jorrvaskr as the Companions drank their fill of mead and stuffed their bellies. Having gone outside for a bit of peace and quiet, Farkas sat in one of the chairs to listen to the rain as it started to really come down. He sat for a long time, the scent of petrichor in the air helping relax him after a long journey home. He had been taking job after job since returning to Whiterun, trying to keep himself busy after leaving Rayla with her brother and the other Stormcloaks, but it didn't stop him from thinking of her and regretting leaving her behind.

One of the doors opened and a man approached him, handing him a letter. "Word for you from Windhelm."

Farkas took the letter, smelling Rayla's scent all over it, and thanked the courier before he departed. He found himself anxious to see what she had written him and practically tore open the envelope.

_"Dear Farkas,_

_Before anything else, I wanted to let you know that I am fine. _

_After you left me at the Stormcloak camp with my brother, Jondric brought me to Windhelm and Jarl Ulfric took me in as a member of his court. He's been good to me and helped to keep me safe, but not even he could keep Velanus from finding me.__  
_

_Before you worry too much, just know that Velanus will no longer be an issue. He is dead and I am finally free. I honestly don't know what to feel about it, but I am free to do as I wish and I need to find answers to questions that I have had growing of late._

_I am leaving Windhelm and going to Riften to see Lillan. From there, who knows?_

_Whatever has happened between us, I am glad to have met and known you, Farkas. You are an amazing man and I wouldn't have survived this long if it hadn't been for you. You mean so much to me and you always will. I wish you the best, my friend, and I hope that our paths cross again someday._

_Rayla"_

Farkas read through the letter a few more times, just to be sure he read correctly.

'So, he finally got what was coming to him, eh?'

Farkas sat back in his seat, processing the information in Rayla's letter. He wondered what exactly happened to Velanus and if Rayla would be OK to travel on her own.

'Should I check in with her..?' He looked down at her letter. 'She's glad to have met and known me, huh? Even after I left her alone like that?'

The winds shifted and he caught a familiar scent in the air, bringing him to his feet.

"It's been awhile, Farkas."

"Jondric."

Jondric offered Farkas a smile as he came to a stop just across from where he stood. "How are you?"

"Been fine, you?"

"Busy, but as good as one could expect given my line of work."

Farkas eyed him for a moment. "I heard you were in Markarth, what brings you here?"

"I'm joining the Companions, actually. Aela recruited me when we lent our assistance to her on the road to Rorikstead."

"What of Rayla?"

"Last I heard, she was in Riften still with Lillan and Brynjolf."

'Good. At least they can keep her safe and help her adjust.'

"You know, she was heartbroken when she learned that you had left her behind."

Farkas sighed and leaned against the post nearest him. "She was safer in your hands than with me."

"She kept wondering for days if it was something that she had done."

"No, that couldn't be further from the truth."

Jondric offered him a sympathetic smile. "I know and I believe she does, too, but you two grew close in your time together and it meant more to her than you or I may realize." He watched Farkas a few moments, his smile growing. "You should go see her." He put up a hand to stop Farkas as he made to protest. "You are seeking answers just as much as she is. Perhaps seeing her will give you what you need."

The doors of the mead hall opened and someone called Jondric back inside, leaving Farkas to think over his words.

'Perhaps he's right... but there's still much to do here.' Farkas sighed and looked to the skies. 'Divines, protect her and guide her until I can find my way back to her.'

* * *

Across the province, in Riften, Rayla sat in a pew as she looked at the shrine set up to honor Mara.

"You seem troubled, my child."

Rayla looked up, seeing an elderly woman approaching her. "It has not been an easy road."

"May I join you?"

"Of course, please, sit."

The elderly woman took a seat next to her and looked at the shrine. "What troubles you, dear girl?"

"Mara says to live soberly and peacefully, to honor your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family." Rayla said, her brow furrowing.

"You seem to have doubts about that."

"It's not necessarily that I have doubts, but I wonder more as to what happens when it all comes crashing down around you."

"You speak from experience?"

Rayla sighed. "Unfortunately, I do."

"Tell me more and perhaps I can offer some insight."

"My father said it was my duty to marry this wealthy man who could help restore the family to its former fortunes and glory. I did as I was told, not really given a choice otherwise, and I thought that perhaps I could make it work. Instead, I was forced to endure all manner of abuse at the hands of my husband. For years, I tried to cope with it all, but it eventually became too much to bear and I ran away. I was given aid by some Stormcloak soldiers who were camped not far from where my house was, one of whom even found me work at his sister's mill. I thought maybe I could start over and hide from my husband, have some form of peace of mind. But then he somehow managed to find me and I hired a Companion to act as an escort and body guard."

"Divines, child, that's horrible!"

"We were able to avoid detection for a time, but then my husband found me again and came with a small army of hired thugs. My Companion was able to get me safely out of the village and protected me as we tried to find another safe place to lay low, but it was as though no matter how many times we got ahead of my husband or his goons, we couldn't catch a break. My Companion was injured protecting me numerous times and I felt useless- unable to do anything but be a burden to him."

"I get the impression that he came to mean a great deal to you."

Rayla smiled at that. "He does. More than I ever thought he would." Her smile faded a bit and she looked down at her hands. "He left me behind, though, when we found my brother's camp. He must have figured that I would be safer with my brother and his men, but it was still heartbreaking to learn he was gone. For a long time, I thought that there had been something I had done to upset him or scare him off, but I soon realized that he was just trying to make sure that I was safe and protected. And it wasn't long after that that my brother took me to Windhelm and asked the jarl to look after me."

"That's a rather large favor to ask of a jarl. Did your brother know him?"

"He's a Stormcloak soldier himself and has done much for their cause. The Jarl trusts him as much as he does his second in command, so agreeing to such a request was no trouble at all. Ulfric took me into his court, saw to it that I had whatever I need from food and shelter to clothes and education. I owe Ulfric and his people much."

"I am sensing that this did not last long."

"There was a day when they had come home after being captured by Imperials. They had barely escaped the dragon attack on Helgen and came straight back to Windhelm when it was safer to travel. It was also then that I learned my brother had awakened as the Dragonborn."

"That couldn't be what ruined your sense of peace in the ancient city, could it?"

Rayla shook her head. "Just after Ulfric and his men returned to the Palace of the Kings, my husband and his men found me. He tried to feign adoration and concern for my safety, but when I refused to go back with him, he accused me of infidelity and being a harlot like my mother."

"And were you unfaithful to him?"

"I hated him with all my being, but no. There was never a time I had even considered being unfaithful."

"What happened next?"

"He tried to put his hands on me and when I stood up to him, he tried to run me through with his blade."

"In front of everyone?"

Rayla nodded. "I was able to grab a nearby guard's sword and defend myself, but it was at the cost of his life."

"So your husband is dead and you feel guilty?"

"That's part of it. I am free and he can never harm me or anyone again, but then I am reminded that we are still married before Mara and it breaks my heart knowing that he could do this to me again in the afterlife." Rayla's eyes began to tear up. "I never loved him, it was marriage through duty alone, and I am finally free to live my life how **I** choose, and yet I am doomed to suffer once again upon my passing? It isn't fair." She sniffled and looked at the shrine of Mara. "I just wish there was some way that I could ask Mara to annul the marriage and break all ties I have to that monster in the afterlife. I want to be able to choose who I spend my days with, who I give myself to, who my heart belongs to, but I can't."

The elderly woman wrapped her arms around Rayla as she cried, trying to comfort her as best as she could. She looked up as a priest came around the corner- stopping in their tracks with wide eyes and gaping mouth at the sight of her. She gestured for them to not a say a word and to give them some space, not wanting Rayla to know who she was just quite yet.

"There, there, dear girl. It's alright. I'm sure the Divines will judge this man for his sins against you and will not force you to endure another moment with him."

"Even if that were true, it is unheard of for anyone to marry twice even after the death of their spouse."

"But it does happen."

Rayla looked up at the elderly woman, seeing a youth and kindness in her eyes that she hadn't noticed before.

"Listen, child, and listen well: go live your life, with whomever you choose. Do not let the sins of a monstrous man taint your heart against the one you truly love. Go to them, tell them how you feel, and should they reciprocate those feelings, I will personally bless your union."

"Who... who are you, madam?"

The elderly woman simply smiled. "Someone who wants to make things right for you and see to it that you get the happiness you deserve."

Rayla sat back and let the elderly woman wipe her tears away. "Thank you. Even for just listening."

"Of course, dear girl. Now, I think it's best that you go find this special person and tell them how you feel."

Rayla looked down as the elderly woman pressed something into hand and saw that it was an amulet of Mara. When she looked up to thank her, she was surprised to see that she was gone- as if she had disappeared without a trace. She tucked the amulet into her pack and left the temple, feeling a heaviness lifting from her shoulders.

As she left the temple, the priest from before watched her from the hallway and jumped as the elderly woman appeared next to him.

"Lady Mara, really..!"

The elderly woman chuckled and patted the priest on the back. "Tell the others to be prepared for her return. I have a feeling that it will be sooner than you think."


End file.
